


Peek-A-Boo

by CS9300reader



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, psychoau, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS9300reader/pseuds/CS9300reader
Summary: Saida One-Shot inspired a bit by Red Velvet's Peek-A-Boo MV.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Peek-A-Boo

The girl looked through the front window, the one that granted her a perfect view to the front of the door, specifically to the entry of her house. She had been staring for almost an hour, waiting patiently for her favourite person to arrive. Taking a glance at her expensive watch she saw that it was half past ten. The dark sky made the full moon glow unlike any other nights.

The sound of a car coming close startled her out of her musings, taking a peek again she saw that finally the object of her affection had arrived. A blonde head could be seen getting out of the vehicle then turning to the backseat where she took a rectangular box. With hawk like eyes she stared at the figure walking towards the door.

A few knocks where heard in the complete silence that the house was submerged in, and after a few beats the door unlocked and a feminine figure was revealed to the visitant. Sana smiled at the young woman in front of her showing her perfect white teeth and the other responded with one of her one.

\- Hi!- greeted Dahyun, who had been delivering pizzas to the brunette for the last 2 months, and every Friday night she had come to the very same house at exactly half past ten. She wondered if the woman in front of girl had an obsession with pizza because she herself couldn’t fathom the idea of eating the dish so frequently.  
\- Hello Dahyunnie – The brunette replied with a sweet voice.

\- You sure do like pizza, don’t you? – The blonde girl said, with a playful smile on her lips.

\- What can I say, with a cute girl like you delivering delicious food, anybody would become a fateful client – the other woman answered, fluttering her long eyelashes with a lovely smile adorning her face.

A blush quickly covered Dahyun’s cheeks. Not knowing what to respond she coughed a bit and extended her arms with the pizza box.

\- He he, uh well here’s your order. – she muttered with her head low, trying to hide her red cheeks. 

With a smirk and a glint in her eyes Sana thanked her but not without making sure to brush her fingers with Dahyun’s which made the latter’s face to became even more red if it was even possible.

\- Have a nice night Sana! – said the blonde cheerfully after recovering from the others smooth words and actions.

\- You too Dahyunnie, see you next week. – Sana responded, still standing on the door with the pizza box, staring intently at the girl.

\- So, uh bye- with and awkward hand wave, Dahyun turned around and walked to the car.

Sana hummed in reply, eyes trailing the other girl’s figure. When the blonde got in and looked to the front of the house Sana smiled big at her and with a smile of her own, she waved at her for a last time and started the car. The brunette watched the car fade into the distance and when she could not see it anymore, she got inside the house. Closing the wood door behind her with her right foot, she sauntered to the kitchen and proceeded to open a cabinet where the rubbish bin was. Sana swiftly threw the box inside without a care and closed it.

Turning on her heels she grabbed a glass of wine that was resting on the elegant table and strode to the ample living room. Taking seat on one of the armchairs, she stared at the beautiful painting on the wall. With a smirk she let her eyes roam the paintings details, she had paid well for it, insisting it to be as realistic as possible. 

\- Soon Dahyunnie, soon you will be mine- Sana whispered into the room barely lit by a small lamp on a corner, the smirk on her face growing. After taking a sip from the glass she got up and walked to her room. After taking off her dress and putting on a light nightgown she got into the queen-sized bed, staring into the space on her right where her love would soon lay down. She passed a hand through the surface and over the red t-shirt with a small logo that laid there, the smooth fabric bringing comfort to the young woman. She caressed it slowly, tracing different patterns then back and forth, back and forth.

With a wicked smiled she turned around and tuned off the bedside lamp, snuggling into the cloth and inhaling the still present sweet scent. Sleep took her soon and with it wonderful dreams. Wonderful dreams indeed.

________________________________________  
Dahyun took her keys and tiredly opened the door to her small apartment. Taking of her shoes, she shuffled to her bedroom and after putting on her pajamas she jumped to the bed, getting inside the covers to finally rest after another long night doing deliveries. College wasn’t going to pay itself, and even though her parents send her a good amount of money for it she still had to pay the apartment bills and buy thousand of study books. 

With a sigh she remembered that for at least a week she had to stay and extra hour at her job, as one of the extra t-shirts from the place she worked for had disappeared. The damned thing had been neatly tucked inside her bad on the backseat of the car and she still couldn’t understand how it had vanished from there. But alas, she had to pay for it and was stuck with working extra hours.  
With a last sigh she turned and shut off the lights, submerging the room in darkness. Closing her eyes, the image of the beautiful costumer flashed in her mind. The woman was indeed very pretty and had an intense look in her eyes that made her curious and bit nervous. She wondered what the woman did for a living as her house was huge and she always greeted her with expensive looking dresses, her make up and hair always on point.

Just before sleep took over her tired body, she pondered if she could get to know the brunette more, she seemed friendly enough and had a cute yet mysterious way of talking, even though she sometimes caught a weird look in her stunning light brown eyes that reflected something. Something she couldn’t quite decipher, as if the woman knew something she didn’t.  
________________________________________  
The huge mansion that was Sana’s house was filled with silence; the antique grandfather clock that resided in her study showed that it was already three in morning. The only source of light was the living rooms lamp that was left on, it’s dim light was enough to allow a person to take in the majestic painting in the middle of the central wall.

There you could see a young woman with fair skin, her blonde locks falling gracefully from her shoulders. She was standing behind another woman with her arms around the latter’s slim waist. The woman was wearing a radiant smile with her hands resting over the blonde’s small ones, a glint in her eyes stared back at the viewer.

A gaze that seemed to pierce right into your soul.


End file.
